While bathing or showering, many people encounter problems in cleaning and scrubbing their backs (i.e. posterior portion of a human body that extends from neck to an end portion of spine). More specifically, it is difficult for a person to reach an area between his/her shoulders and other portions of his/her back with his/her hands. Accordingly, people indulge into employing a number of contortions and combinations of contortions, and/or scrubbing devices to accomplish proper cleaning and scrubbing of their backs.
Suitable examples of conventional scrubbing devices include, but are not limited to, brushes with long handles and long straps; abrasive gloves; wash cloths; sponges disposed on long handles or strung to a rope. Although the aforementioned conventional scrubbing devices help in exfoliating and washing an individual's back, use thereof requires the individual to stretch in order to reach his/her back. Further, most of the conventional scrubbing devices either are nonadjustable and rigid. More specifically, many conventional scrubbing devices include a base with a fixed scrubbing element configured thereon. Such a fixation of the scrubbing element poses difficulty for an individual to effectively clean and scrub his/her back. Furthermore, a fixed scrubbing element may contribute to poor sanitary conditions in a bath or shower due to the difficulty in washing such a fixed scrubbing element. In addition, the conventional scrubbing devices are capable of effectively cleaning and scrubbing only a small area of an individual's back at one point of time. Moreover, a few of the conventional scrubbing devices are known to be excessively abrasive on skin of many individuals.
Additionally, some individuals may prefer to apply soap while bathing and scrubbing their backs. However, such individuals are usually incapable of obtaining soap in a quick and easy manner while bathing and/or scrubbing. Further, due to time constraints, some individuals also may desire to clean and scrub other body parts simultaneously while cleaning and scrubbing their backs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mountable scrubbing device for scrubbing an individual's back without any use of his/her hands. Further, there exists a need for a mountable scrubbing device that may easily and conveniently be used for applying soap and water thereon, prior to scrubbing an individual's back. Furthermore, there exists a need for a mountable scrubbing device which is abrasive enough to exfoliate yet not be excessively abrasive on skin of an individual. In addition, there exists a need for a mountable scrubbing device capable of holding soap for a quick and easy availability thereof to an individual while bathing and/or scrubbing. Moreover, there exists a need for a mountable scrubbing device for cleaning and scrubbing other body parts of an individual while cleaning and scrubbing the individual's back, in a convenient and easy manner.